I n t e r u r b a n
by nebulatic-Collapse
Summary: Jade's island is sinking, so she's been talked into moving to San Fransokyo, although Dave wanted her to go to go to Texas with him. She's met someone else she may like, though she hasn't told any of her friends. Goofy romance may occur!
1. Chapter 1

** [[A/N: Alright, so this is Jade from Homestuck, and Hiro from Big Hero 6, AKA, this is a crossover fanfiction. Shitty cover is shitty. ;u;]]**

Jade didn't even know why, but for some oblong reason, Dave was insisting she go to San Francisco. Why, she had no idea. Though apart from being on the far-out Pacific Island, it was rather nice with all the solitude. Nobody was there, she was just able to do as she wanted to, but it did seem really want a change apart from the usual forest scenery. She was only scared of the bustling city life, and even Dave said she would be able to make friends in a snap, and within minutes, she would most likely be able to make them seem as they were friends since birth.

Though she had yet to know about social experience outside of the computer, she still thought she would be alright at it. Just not as good as Dave said she would be. Another reason she was going was because she had found out that her island had recently began to sink. It hurt to know that she would be leaving such a cool place, but curiosity was coursing through her veins. She was also going to bring her dog, Bec. She loved him, and she wondered how well he would do on the streets. Maybe he would terrorize people on the streets, seeing as he would usually just fuck around with teleportation.

In the current moment, she was trying to pack everything up, and feed her wonderful furry friend. "Beeec!" She called him, looking around in confusion. She had gotten him a nice, tender piece of meat. "Where are you, boy?" She asked, running out of the house, having naturally large strides. She finally saw him, giggling and setting the bowl down with the meat in it. "Here you go, boy!" She smiled, scampering off.

She entered the home again, grabbing some of her books, and setting them into a box, only before she ran out of books. There weren't that many, seeing as she had tried to keep it to a minimum, it was never winter there. She gave a small sigh, looking around. "I really am going to miss you, house."

She was done, she had literally packed everything she needed, she was super worried she had forgotten her computer, so she just kept checking over and over again. She had also grabbed some snacks for the ride on the airplane. She had checked everything off the list, and was convinced she was ready to go. She scampered out and noticed the plane, being piloted by some very distant relative. The boxes were all very easy to carry, and the largest box had contained just squiddles-of which she loved.

The relative jumped out of the airplane, whom she had not known. "Hello, Jade!" She said excitedly, Bec being behind Jade in a flash.

"I..Um...Hi!" Jade replied, smiling brightly and awkwardly shuffling around.

"Shall we go get your things?"

"Oh-Yeah!"

Jade sprinted back into her home, grabbing a hold off three boxes stacked and easily carried them to the plane, awaiting the stranger. Of course, the stranger came back and helped her put them in, it was all rather easy for her. Well, for the both of them.

They found themselves to the plane, and Jade strapped herself in, looking all around.

"You know, the flight isn't even going to take all that long. It will take 5 hours, so you don't have to worry about anything, dear." She said simply and smiled, Jade smiled and nodded, the pair beginning to make small talk, it was nice. She learned a lot about this pilot.

Jade arrived and looked around, eyes widened. "Holy-Wow!"

She walked out of the plane and they began to retrieve everything, setting it into a very nice car, which she guessed was going to drive her to her home. "It's gonna be another five hours, would you like to sleep?" She asked, Jade giving a nod. It was starting to get dark, and the air was just like the Island's! Not nearly as dark, though. She laid down in the back seat, giving a small yawn and began to doze off, curled up in a ball beside Bec.

The girl awoke with a lick on her cheek, and bright lights all around her. The relative simply smiled, and helped her out of the car. "Hey-Thanks! How do I even repay you for doing all of this?" She asked, getting her things out of the car. There wasn't that much, it was all compact. The home was shared with someone, someone she didn't know. The young, fragile age of thirteen, how would she even live on her own anyways?

She scampered up the steps, seeing it being a large place. "Alright, Jade. This guy is a great..And I mean great friend of mine, so please don't try to mess anything up!" The girl begged, Jade smiling and nodding. "Of course!"

All her things were now piled beside her as she knocked on the door, a male who looked very...Easyoing, and laid back opened the door. "Hi...Lady!" He said, Jade giving a smile as Bec trotted by him, no care in the world.

"Um...Hi! I was told I now live here…?"

"Oooh! YOu're the girl from the island, aren't you?"

Jade gave a nod and smile, shifting around the boxes.

"You need help with those?"

"Yes, I would really like some." She said, smiling, scampering by and looking around the large mansion. An old looking male walked by her, his pace was brisk. She stood, waiting for the male who had showed her in, as well as staring at all the scenery. Mainly containing nice statues and tapestry. She heard him walk by, the butler, and followed him towards a room. As they walked in, she noticed how it was rather...Plain. Posters and toys would make that different, they would make the room _awesome_. She scampered in, running over and setting some boxes down, looking over and wondering how she was going to decorate it.

The male who had greeted her walked in, setting more things down. "Hey, so, what's your name, anyways?" He asked, smiling.

"Jade, what about yours?"

"Fred. Nice to meet you, Jade." He held out his hand, Jade simply high-fiving him.

"Oh! Can we go and explore stuff tomorrow?" Jade asked, suddenly looking excited.

"Sure! I also have to go and do stuff with my friends-If that's alright with you, but you can go and meet them at the 'nerd school'!"

Jade gave a loud gasp. "Ohhhhh yeah! We should do that!"

The pair continued to talk, seeing as Fred was rather easy to talk to, and Jade got to put her bedsheets on in the same night. By what she thought, this place...San Fransokyo, was probably going to be really cool. Maybe it would be, and maybe she would be able to find most of her friends, seeing as they were all on the land-mass of America.

/shitty bc i'm shitty

i'll edit this l8er/


	2. Chapter 2

Jade rolled out of her bed with a loud '_Thud_', and narrowly missed Bec. He thought it was not necessary that she was apologizing, though she herself was most likely in more pain than Bec. He just nuzzled into her, and fell back asleep. After about a half hour of that, she jumped up and walked out, scampering downstairs to see if anybody else was up, or possibly, even making food.

Of course, nobody was making food. Not even the nice butler, Heartcliff. A yawn erupted from the girl's trachea, and a growl of her stomach accompanied it. As that happened, the pair of idiots rushed in. Well-Fred was blabbering on about something Jade couldn't understand. And she didn't exactly care too.

"Sooo, what's for breakfast? I can't find anything around here!" Lie, she hadn't looked around at all. She simply continued to look around as they gave her the … 'Grand' tour of the kitchen. Mainly there was just one cook, and she knew exactly who it was, Heartcliff.

Fred sat down across from her, eating a protein bar and freshly washed clothes. "He's gonna make it for us! Isn't that awesome!?" He asked, a grin on his face.

"Whoa-I always make stuff myself!" She said, a smile spread across her face.

Fred let out a gasp. "Seriously?! You can cook!?"

Jade giggled and nodded, looking at both the dressed people. "Oh, I guess I should get dressed, huh?" She asked with a quiet giggle, receiving a nod as a response. As soon as he gave her that gesture, she was out of her chair and almost up the stairs.

"Whoooooa, she can run really fast!" He laughed, looking at the time on the clock. It displayed '11:03 a.m.', telling him that he should go and probably meet his friends at the school. He shrugged, hoping Jade would get ready as fast as she ran. Five minutes later, she came down the banister, riding it. Bec, for some oblong reason, was following her. "Does your dog wanna come with you?"

"Yeah, he usually does!Is that alright with you?" She asked, tilting her head up toward him. He shrugged and nodded.

"I don't see why not!" He shrugged and the pair began to walk out of the house, Bec following.

"So, do you just walk anywhere you want to go?" Jade asked, tilting her head towards him. He simply gave a nod, Jade was just kind of looked around at everything. Everything was just rather beautiful to her, and she couldn't help but stare.

The university began to come into site, more specifically, a large and shiny building with multiple windows and a spherical shape to it. She simply blinked and tilted her head. "Is that the place?" Fred gave a grin and nodded.

"Yeah, and plus all my awesome friends are there, too!" He grinned. Jade nodded, blinking and looking around for Bec, no longer noticing his presence.

"Hey, where'd your dog go?"

"I dunno. He does this all the time, though!"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, curiosity crossing onto his voice and face.

"He teleports, silly!" She giggled, shrugging as if it were no big deal.

"Whoa-That's freaking-"

"Amazing? Awesome? Amawesome?" Jade giggled, looking up at him.

Fred gave a nod, a very excited nod, too. The pair began to reach the steps of the lab, Jade easily taking two at a time, and reaching the top much faster than her companion. She gave a blink and looked behind her, noticing nobody there obviously confused on where he was. She turned around, and he was just getting up the stairs. "Pft-You are fast, Jadey." He said, walking into the large building, Jade in suit.

She looked around the building, jaw dropping at all of the technology. "What-What is this place?" She asked, the technical work in the place looked rather amazing.

"Nerd school!" Jade only gave a nod and blink, continuing to follow her friend.

"I just never imagined it to be like this!" Jade gaped at the place, eyes shining brightly. They began to walk up more stairs, a large pair of doors was closed. Behind it was most likely a lab, the people, Jade had no idea. Hopefully, it was nice people who would bother to be nice to her. Of course, those were the doors that Fred had opened, behind it there was a large explosion of light blue, a girl riding around on some kind of...Bike, a lazer type thing in the far corner, and a distant room. Most likely, it was an office.

Fred cleared his voice, making one of the most serious faces Jade would ever see him with, and looked around at everyone. "Guuuuys! I have this really cool chick I want you all to meet!" Just then, everyone stopped what they were doing to stop and look at Jade, who had felt the urge to shrink away. If she were to be able to make friends, it was obvious she was going to need to get over that feeling, and just talk to them.

"Hi..I-I'm Jade! Jade Harley, it's very nice to meet you all!" She said, attempting to smile, which came out to a success. They all came around, introducing themselves to her. She knew her and Honey Lemon were going to be friends, seeing as the pair were both bombastic and crazy. Or, just very happy most of the time. Wasabi kinda scared her, seeing as he was much larger than her, but she knew he was just a large teddy bear that she should be able to mingle with easily. Though she for some reason thought he was scary. Gogo was just simply...Well, she thought the girl who was too-cool for about everything but nerd school, was too cool to even talk too. There was one more person she had yet to talk to, but Fred said she shouldn't go in there until someone goes to get him for lunch, which they usually ate around 1:00 or 2:00 p.m.

Jade walked around the lab, smiling and talking to people, getting 'in trouble' by Wasabi, and simply making friendly gestures towards everyone. While it may have seemed hard for her to mingle with anyone else, she felt right at home with all of these smart people. She didn't think she was nearly as smart as them, and it would he hard to even think of achieving it.

Jade scampered around, watching as the laser cut the apple in half. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Can i have a piece?" SHe asked, tilting her head at Wasabi. He simply smiled and nodded handing it to her.

"Heeere you go!" He said, handing her a couple pieces of the apple, perfectly stacked.

She gave a gasp, eating them exidetly. The male beside her took notice of this and looked at his watch, it read '1:30 P.M'. He thought for a moment before looking around at all of his comrades.

"Hey, are you guys hungry?" He asked, everyone giving a small nod and Fred's stomach gave a loud roar.

"Fred, why don't you feed your saber tooth tiger of a stomach?"

"Dude, we're about to go out for food, and it might be free! I'm about to feed it." 

"Jade, would you like to go get Hiro? He's in his office right now, which is the place down that small hallway." Honey said, Jade giving a shrug and nodding.

"Sure...I'd love to!" SHe said with a small smile, scampering down the hallway and giving a small knock on the door, carefully opening it.

"Hello?" She asked, poking her head in to see if someone, or anyone, was in there. Apparently, there was a male. One with raven hair, fair skin, and casual clothing. The male looked to be her age, as well. Maybe he was just way smarter than everyone else? No, wait, that was stupid. Of course he was. He looked to be around fourteen, but that was the back of his head. She didn't know his facial features.

She opened the door, it emitting no sound. She walked over and reached out a hand to his shoulder, eventually touching it, but very softly. She was standing at arms length away from him, obviously scared of touching him.

**/cliffhanger attempt amirite/**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro gave an eye roll as he didn't turn around, continuing to try and do his work. Jade only sighed and stepped in slightly, one of the buttons popping on her skirt, as well as the glass door breaking from the metallic structure of it. She felt a small shard of glass enter her am, making her freeze and whine, her eyes shot to her arm. There was already a blood spot forming on the piece of faded black fabric. It took her a moment to realize what happened, and she gave off a loud 'Ow! Darnit!'

She held her arm, glaring at it and frowning through thick frames. Hiro decided to turn to her, giving a raised eyebrow. He looked at the growing patch of blood on the grey-black shirt. "Whoa-What ha-"

A loud beep came from a red, white, and blue box, Jade lifting her eyes and looking at it. "What's that?" She asked.

Hiro shrugged. "He'll explain himself."

The thing waddled across the tidy room and looked at Jade. "I am Baymax, your personal health companion. On a scale of 1-10, how would you rate your pain?"

"I-I-I e-erm, don't know?"

"I will now scan you for injuries."

Jade shrunk under the bright light scanning her, shuffling around a little.

"There is a shard of glass on your upper arm, near the humerus, and in a muscle tissue. My recommendation is to get it out as soon as you can, possibly going to the hospital if you don't know how." Jade gave a blink, looking around.

"Okay...Do you have any tweezers or pliers?" She asked, knowing how to get it out. She had done this several times before.

Hiro gave a tilt of his head, grabbing pliers and tweezers, handing them to her. She grabbed them, easing the thing out of her arm and grabbing it. Of course, there was all kinds of pain, yet she only gave a small grumble before looking around. Hiro's face gave a small 'oh my god' to her.

"D-Did you just…?"

"Yes. I did." She shrugged, tugging the shirt sleeve gave a small frown before sighing.

"Anyways, what do you want?" The male rose an eyebrow, leaning and putting his elbows on his knees, continuing to sit. Jade looked down at her feet, shuffling around slightly before she spoke.

"W-well, everyone wanted to know if you wanted to go out for lunch…"

Hiro's face lit up as he stood up with a nod. "Yes, I would like to go." He walked past Jade, shoving her slightly. Jade only gave a sigh and rolled her eyes, following him. The two walked out, almost bumping into each other if it weren't for a loud growl from behind Hiro. There he was, Bec Harley, who was now standing in front of Jade. The male's eyes widened as he looked at her, then the dog, and back at the dog. "Whoa-What is that?"

"Bec. My dog." Jade giggled, squatting down, petting and hugging her dog, who only jumped on her and knocked her over. Jade grumbled and sighed, attempting to push him off, which only resulted in her face getting licked, and getting Hiro's hand held out to her. She smiled, taking it and nodding him a thank you. He shrugged, smiling his own self, and walked into the main room of the lab.

The whole group of people were just standing around and talking, not acknowledging the younger duo of people. Honey Lemon and Gogo took notice of them, the taller blonde waving them over with a bright smile. "Hey! Sooo, where do you think we should go?"

"Oh! Oh! I've never had pizza!" Jade said, seeming excited about getting to go eat out with her friends.

Dumbfounded, they all turned and stared at her. "B-But how?!" Hiro asked, Jade giving a giggle.

"That's the 'luxury' of living on an island for the whole of your life, dumbo!"

Hiro gave a small sigh, looking at everyone. "Pizza then?" They all gave a happy nod, walking out of the lab and building with an easy silence settling over the group. Bec was looking up at Hiro, though he had no eyes. Jade was simply taking everything in, before she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was obviously one of her three friends, seeing as she never branched out. When had she gotten the phone? Recently, she asked Fred if she could get one, which he had atually let her borrow soem of his money. As long as he payed her back.

The person who had began to pester her was Dave. She shrugged and read what he had to say.

turntechGodhead[TG] began to pester gardenGnostic[GG] at 14:19

[2:20] TG: jade hade where the hell have you been i've been pestering you for days

[2:21] GG: oh! hi dave! :) ive been moving to san fransokyo like you told me i really miss the island i used to live on already!

[2:21] TG: oh yeah

{2:21] TG: hows it going there anyways

[2:23] GG: its amazing! ive already made a group of friends! :D

[2:24] TG: damn

[2:24] TG: you must be some kind of social butterfly

[2:26] GG: i know!? its amazing! plus theres this one guy named hiro

[2:26] GG: they say hes some kind of genius! plus hes actually kind of adorable! /w\

[2:29] TG: oh

[2:29] TG: hey anyways i gotta go

[2:29] TG: bros about to jump on my ass about strifing or something

[2:30] TG: talk later jade

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at [14:29]

Jade blinked as she sighed, it seemed like he didn't care for the new friends she had been making. Hope was suddenly clinging to her heart, maybe Dave and her were growing apart? No, that's silly, she thought to herself, shaking off the idea. She was going to talk to Rose or maybe John about it, they seemed to know a lot more about Dave than her. Possibly she could invite her friends to Fred's house if he let her. Though it was probably going to be hard to convince him if he wouldn't.

She tucked her phone into her pocket and continued to walk, not even noticing Tadashi, who was late, asking her questions. She gave a blink and giggled awkwardly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to seem as if I were ignoring you, I just was thinking about something with one of my online friends."

He chuckled and patted her head, earning a loud growl from Bec, obvious he was obviously protective of her. "Don't worry, we all space out all the time. Anyways, what's your name?"

"My name is Jade Harley, you didn't know that? Nobody told you?" She gave a small laugh, earning a shake of the older male's head.

"Oh-Okay! That was probably rude of me to say anyways!" More giggling. Jesus, Harley, calm yourself.

Hiro burst through the pair, almost making Jade fall over onto her dog. There was a small smile on his face as he stared at the building in front of them. Apparently that place seemed to be a pizza joint. What was it's name? Captain Cheezers, though it seemed like a grease rag ready to go down in flames. Jade could feel her mouth water at the smell of it, though it seemed to be an unhealthy place, yet how did they all seem to be so fit and strong? She herself only ate veggies and small amounts of meat and dairy, since that's how she was taught from before her grandpa died.

The group walked into the place, Jade scampering around, the smell of grease and cheese hitting her nose like a baseball on a kid's nose. "Whoa-What's that smell?" She asked, turning towards them.

"Pizza, duh!" Gogo said, rolling her eyes, smacking away on the gum she was always chewing-it usually gave of a very...Fruity smell when she usually began to chew it, and she had only gotten a new piece once around her in this one day.

Jade stared at the menu above the counter and thought, her eyes shot right to the 'surpreme' pizza. "What's that?"

"Oh, that has, like, everything on it. Like, what are you going to order?" The blonde behind the counter asked, sounding bored as ever.

"Oh, I'll just have the meat lovers pizza." Jade's voice was a bit questionable and as if she were being watchful of all of her surroundings. It was clear that she was slightly...awkward in this place. She hoped that it wouldn't be here for very long, and would just get in and get out. She ordered her pizza, ready to get out her money before a hand was set upon her shoulder, Tadashi's voice speaking up. "You don't have to worry about paying, it's on me this time."

"I..I offer you my thanks...?" She said, not very confident in what she had said. Crap, maybe I got it wrong, she thought to herself before she was asked additional questions for the pizza; a medium pizza and large soda. Her total was $10.97 for her.

Hiro went next, and then everyone else. She stood next to him, rocking on her balls of her feet to the base of the sole. "So...Um..Anyways, wanna go pick a table or two booths for all of us?"

Jade gave an excited nod and smiled, following behind him. "Do you have any seats that you usually just sit in?"

"Booths are really nice, so how about just sitting in one-two of those?"

Jade gave a nod and smiled, choosing two of them and sitting down in one of them, Hiro sitting across from her. They both just smiled at each other, Bec was laying in her booth beside her. "So, how many of you usually get to sit in one booth, anyways?"

"About four. But there's technically eight of us right now. So, we should be able to cram about five to a booth."

Jade gave a nod and smiled, watching as Tadashi sat beside Hiro, asking Jade about her interests.

"Well-I like to hunt, like with these awesome rifles and stuff! I also like to play on my lunchtop, and talk to my friends on there! Though I am really forgetful, one of my friends John said that I have a thing called narcolypse, though..."

Tadashi and Hiro both gave nods, as if taking genuine interests in her hobbies and such. She smiled and sughed, wondering if Dave or John or Rose would even think of her hobbies as amazing. That was stupid, of course they did. Especially Dave, he seemed to be...No. He didn't. He was ironically interested in her, it was John he seemed interested in.

Yet before she could even think any further, or have her pizza arrive, she fell face first onto the table, falling into a deep sleep. Dammit, that's what always happened if she began to think to deeply she just up right and passed out. Damn.

** ~ E n d**


	4. Chapter 4

/Hey, a chapter with Dave in Texas~! Sorry if it's short! :c

Actually, I might change back to San Fransokyo if I get bored, the sign is [~], as if a soul in a jar./

He lay alone in a bed, sighing, and his shades laying on the bedside vanity. Why. Why did she have to go to somewhere else other than Texas? He was meant to go with her, and her with him. Why does it never work that way in the real world? He gritted his teeth together out of frustration. She thought that he liked John, even though that was a complete and total lie. Him and John were buddies. Nothing more.

He rolled over, grabbing hold of the sleek phone and pressing the lone button on the bottom, and starting to pester Jade.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at [17:25]

[5:25] TG: jade

[5:25] TG: jade where the hell are you

[5:26] TG: oh god

[5:26] TG: please tell me that youre not with those one dudes

[5:27] TG: ugh whatever

[5:27] TG: screw it

[5:28] TG: talk later or whatever

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at [17:28]

He felt the urge to throw the phone against the wall, though that would only cause him to be even more angry. Maybe he should just take a nice long nap and try again later with Rose or John. Those guys whom she claimed to like where starting to take her away from him, and he really didn't want that. He was the first one to like them, and it seemed like that was going to be coming to an end sooner or later.

Dave was going to ask Bro if they could go to San Fran-whatever. He was going to go and see what Jade looked like. That's the best thing to do, and maybe even he could drop by on her birthday. That would mean so much to both him and her. Buy her a cool present. Maybe that would be boss for the both of them.

Yes. This was going to be an amazing plan. There would be nothing to get into is way, okay maybe apart from money nothing would get into his way. And reasons on why he would need to go to California, though it made no sense on why he even wanted to go. He was just going to wing it. He stood from his bed and pt his shades back on, walking out of his room with his usual stoic face. Trotting into the smuppet covered ground, he walked over to the couch in front of Bro. "Yo, Bro."

"Wassap, lil' man?"

"There's this place I wanna go. How much money you got to travel?"

"Enough to go around the country. Like. Twice."

"Can we go to Califiornia? Place would be cool."

"Sure. But I hate the place. What do you want with that place?"

"You remember my friends? They're there. Plus I wanna go there ironically."

Bro shrugged and nodded. "Okay. Anyways, when you wanna go?"

"As soon as possible."

"So you mean tonight?"

"Oh-Okay."

Bro shooed Dave off, turning towards the TV and just sitting there and watching whatever it was he was watching. Dave only could sigh, sprinting around his room and packing for what he wanted. How many pairs of boxers, shirts, pants, and shades would he need? Maybe seven would do. Afterall, he usually washed his clothes himself. Damn, he hoped Jade was there. Otherwise this would be money wasted. Sighing, he got his phone out and began to pester someone. He stared down all of his contacts, his bright red eyes landing on one. One peculiar one, named 'carcioGenist'. "Meh. Worth a shot. Bored out of my mind right now."

He attempted to pester the male on the otherside, though it seemed as if they were busy. Dave didn't really wanna fuck around with that. Dave let out one last sigh before he zipped up his overly-stuffed backpack. Bro came throgh the hallway, walking into the room of his little brother, and walked over towards him. "You all packed up?"

"Yeah—Why?"

"Because I'm ready to go, and the guy who's going to drive us is almost here to pick us up."

"Whoa, aren't we going to the airport?"

"Yep. Of course we are."

"How did you get them booked that fast?"

"I'm just awesome in that way. Now come on."

Dave only gave a nod before he followed his brother out of the door of his room, getting ready to go to San Fransokyo. Damn. He didn't expect it to take that little of time. It just meant that he was closer to getting to Jade's side, and seeing what those guys looked like. A small twinkle was in his heart, a small sliver of happiness. He hoped it stayed forever, behind his overly facade like face, and maybe Jade and him would be best buddies. Better buddies that him and John. Yeah. That would be awesome.

[San Fransokyo, with an Awaking Jade, and two worried Hamada's by her side]

Jade gave a small yawn as she awoke, in a hospital bed. She felt a sting of pain on her head, her hand reaching there before the haze was all out of sight. She felt a small bandage there, as well as a large bump. This had never really happened to her before, since she was in a public place rather than her own home. She shrugged it off, not literally, just mentally. She turned towards the two males besode her bed, Tadashi and Hiro. Before the question 'what happened?' could leave her mouth, Tadashi answered her. "You passed out-" Though Hiro cut right in.

"Right on the table! We were all so worried!" As soon as those words poured from his mouth, a blush came upon his face, though he did seem genuinley worried, which only made Jade smile slightly.

"Oh—That happens a lot...Didn't I tell you guys I had narcolepsye?" She asked with a tilt of her head. The brothers looked to each other and blinked before nodding. "Yeah, I guess we weren't paying attention to you, though..." The two apologized, which put a smile right onto Jade's face.

"Yeah, and if it happens, you don't have to worry, just carry me until I naturally wake up. Okay?"

They both looked to eachother before nodding. "Of course- Whatever makes you comfortable." Tadashi said with a smile, Jade giving a yawn, smiling back at him. Hiro popped her a question, winging it since he had already embarrased himself before. "So—Since we're near our aunts house, would you like to stay with us until diner?"

Tadashi nudged his brother in the arm. "_We have to ask Aunt Cass first!_" he said with a hiss, and under his breath, Hiro giving a nod before he tfrowned. "Can't you call her?" He asked, loudly as he would be able to talk in his regular voice. Tadashi gave a shrug and nod, standing up and leaving the room. Hiro watched him as he left, Jade gave him a bright smile.

"So, Hiro, what do you usually build?" Jade asked, playing around with small colorful bands around her fingers.

"Oh—These robots that can be magnetically put back together withought much thought. It's really cool, if you built robots, I would be able to show you how it fought!"

"I hope that you realize I do indeed build robots. Just not very majestic and amazing." She gave another smile towards Hiro, squirming around awkwardly in her bed. "Do you know when I can get out of this bed? It's stiff and not comfy..."

"I dunno...Let me go ask a nurse if you can get ot of the bed. I mean, there's nothing attatched to you, is there?" He earned a shake of her head from Jade before he stood, walking out and going to ask a nurse if Jade could get up. Jade looked up at the ceiling with bordem, hoping that she would be able ot stretch out and run around, maybe she would get to play around with Bec at some point in time. After all, she was very bored. Hiro came back, giving her a nod.

"Yeah, you can get up. The nurse just said not to make to many movements, you'll get very lightheaded." Jade nodded, hopping out of the bed, she sometimes moved to quickly after passing out from something, though it did happen quite often. She gave a small smile, walking out of the hospital room with ease and grace. He thought it was odd how she was able to do that, though he just shrugged it off. "Oh! Hiro! Do you wanna skip out?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes, Hiro seemed to be contemplating about it.

"Sure. I don't see anything wrong with having a tidbit of fun." He smiled, showing the small tooth gap he had. Damn, that was actually really adorable. She looped her arm with his, taking a large step before she began to take large strides, skipping intensely through the large hallways of the hospital.

"Who-Whoa! Calm down!" He said, trying to keep up with the girl as they went, Jade only giving a giggle as she went though the doors with ease and just slowing to the brisk walk. Hiro could easily catch up with her like that, and smiled slightly, continuing to have their arms looped with each other's. Jade heard someone yelling after them, before realizing it was Tadashi's voice.

"Where are you two going!? Oh and Jade can come over, she just has to go back home at her curfew."

"We're going to Aunt Cass's house..."

"And you didn't wait for me?"

"No..." Jade began to apologize for him, seeming to be very proper, and seeming to be very galant. She yawned as she began looked down at her and Hiro's arms, awkwardly onlooping it. "Er...Sorry." She felt a small blush bloom onto her face as she shuffled away from him. She herself had to admit he was very cute, but she was moving a bit fast. He looked a tad sad once she had unlooped her arm, but it quickly changed when he realized she was still walking beside her. "Hey, what does your home look like?" She asked, turning towards the two.

"Well, it's a cafe. We live on the two top floors, though, and it's just really cool, I like it a lot." Hiro smiled and continued to walk on the sidewalk, Jade oticing how crowded it got, almost making it hard for her to keep up with the both of them.

"Whoa! How many people live here?!"

"A lot. Maybe 300,000 or so? Probably more than that, though." He gave a shrug, Jade made a small face of fear. How many people? A lot. She didn't really like people, and if it were to be very crowded, how would they even be able to live and cope in one place? Simple. There had to be one place of which they would all be giving out something illegal, and she had really wanted to know what went on, she really wanted to see. And possibly participate within what was happening.

She looked up, noticing how they were at the 'Lucky Cat Cafe', or where Hiro and Tadashi lived. She smiled, her buckteeth poking through, some of her own happiness making her scamper through the door behind Hiro, almost having to shove through a small group of elderly people, whom she said sorry to right after. The place looked to have been rather empty, apart from a few full tables.

"Don't worry, after these few people leave, she'll be making us dinner." Tadashi said with a smile, patting Jade on the shouler, who was to busy looking at everything. "Whoa—This place is so...So cool!" She said with a bright smile, Hiro grabbing her arm, trying to pull her towards the stairs.

"Come on, we need to go upstairs and wait for Aunt Cass."Jade only nodded, scampering up the stairs behind Hiro, Tadashi stayed behind to give a helping hand. Hiro led Jade to his room, Jade smiling slightly as she watched him keep the door open. She walked over, sitting on his bed and looking up at him. "So do you have any of your robots out? I can built a small one, if you have any metal, screws, and y'know stuff like that..." She said, slightly awkward since she knew he wouldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiro gave a small nod, smiling at Jade. "Of course I have a robot out, what else would I have?" He gave a small chuckle, getting out a small thing that looked dinky, and actually very week. She only tilted her head and blinked.

"What does it do? Fight?" She knew many things about robots, and this one was probably going to have something behind it. She wouldn't be surprised. In fact, it would be really cool if it did. She watched as Hiro set it down onto the ground, noticing how limp it went when he just kind of..Tossed it down, an audible clinking noise coming from it. It suddenly stood up, waddling over to Jade and starting to pat onto her upper-calf.

"Oh, so it DOES fight then, eh?" She gave a small laugh, feeling the pats begin to get harder and harder, until there was actually a tad of pain. A rather hard 'pat', more like a hit, made her hiss and pull her foot up, not emitting a single word, only cradling her foot to her chest. She calmly stayed quiet, Hiro checking something on the computer, so he didn't see her in pain.

"Jade? You seem kinda quiet, you oka-?" He turned to the sight of her seeming to be in pain, and her skirt being hiked up to the point of nearly seeing her panties. Oh hey, they were bright green, and black striped. She looked up and noticed his face a slight pink, and lowered her leg. "Hiro...? What's wrong?"

"I-I um...Nothing, you don't have to worry about it." He shook his head, Jade giving a nod. "It hurt my leg...It started out with painless patting, and then it escalated straight to a lot of pain..." She frowned slightly, barely putting the foot on the ground, and adjusting her skirt to how it usually just sat with a small slit up the calf. Hiro gave a small blink, hearing a small knock on the door, and Tadashi walking into the door. "Oh—you guys made yourselves comfortable then, hm?"

The pair looked at each other before giving a nod. "Yep!" Jade gave a cheery answer, smiling brightly, though she was bearing the pain of being hit in the calf very well. She felt it twitching slightly, and tried to make it stop, though that only resulted in being a rather awkward looking person who was trying not to shake her leg of some bug or spider, so it was either funny or just plain weird in the eyes of the beholder. The trio sat down on the floor, Jade asking if they had any metal, tools, and screws. They only blinked and led her down to the garage, where it held everything that she needed to build a robot. Apart from a hair catcher, there was no hair catcher.

"A-hah!" She said, smiling brightly, holding a bright green hair tie in her hand and putting her hair up into a bun, it was in the middle of being sloppy and perfect, though she herself though it was a pretty good, so she stood and scampered over to the workbench and grabbed a hold of everything she would need. "Uh...Jade? You know you can just kinda...Scan something out of there and have some of it made for you?"

"No time! I wanna build it for myself anyways~!" She giggled, pushing her sleeves up and getting to work on a robot. She already knew the design, too. She began to build the insides of the robot, cords, wires, and all. She smiled at the work she was getting done, although Tadashi and Hiro blinked and left her to her work. She knew that the dinner was going to be ready soon, so there was probably nothing much she would be able to get finished with.

As she continued to work, time passed by like dirt in a windy desert, Tadashi and Hiro barreled to the garage door and swung it open, revealing a Jade with a half finished robot. The design was a large crow with aviators. Just like Dave's, she thought, giving a small laugh before Hiro and Tadashi spoke up, looking straight at her. "Hey, dinners ready, our aunt made ravioli. It's really good." With that, Tadashi was gone. Hiro just walked over and stared at the robot, giving a small blink.

"Whoa..What kind of robot is that...?"

"An awesome one~" Jade grinned, showing off near-canine like teeth. She picked it up, opening a small compartment just under the wing, and getting out a small remote that fit in the palm of her hand and pressed the largest button on it, and it the crow came to life, fluttering off of the workbench only to plummet to the ground like an apple.

"Yeah...Probably needs lots of work, though..." She sighed, perking up slightly. "Oh! Do you know if I can come over tomorrow?" Her bright green eyes were shining.

"Of course! I just have to clear it with Aunt Cass first, okay?" Jade gave a nod, putting the bird back and standing.

"Can we go eat now?" A nod came from the young male, the pair going back into the home and into the home and running up the steps, Jade following at a speed nearly matching his. "What does your aunt's food taste like anyways?"

"Awesome." Hiro smiled at her, showing off the small tooth gap he had, Jade had never noticed it, so she gave a gasp. "Your teeth!"

"W-What about them?"

"The tooth gap...It's so...So cute!" She giggled, hugging the male tightly. They both almost lost balance, nearly having to fall down a small set of stairs. Jade squeaked and let him go. "I'm sorry...That was my fault..." She looked down, continuing to climb up the stairs with him. They reached the home part of the building and Jade waved to Aunt Cass. "Hello miss...Uh..."

Aunt Cass gave a smile towards her. "I'm Cass, you can just call me Aunt Cass though."Jade returned the smile, "I'm Jade! It's very nice to meet you Aunt Cass!" She scampered over, sitting beside Tadashi and Hiro at the table. They smiled at each other, starting to dig into the warm food, eating it casually, and taking their time to do so.

∞ [To the next day]∞

It turned out that Jade had spent the night, but when Hiro woke up, she was nowhere to be seen in the home. He called Fred, and she was actually over there. He looked to the clock, a bright '12:30' was staring back at him, he gave a blink and walked out of the cafe, following Tadashi. "Okay, so you're going to Fred's, and I'll go straight to school, alright?" Hiro gave a nod, the pair getting onto the motor bike Tadashi owned.

They made it there in a matter of minutes, what with the older teen's driving, he was slightly a speed demon. Hiro grabbed a hold of the bike as his older brother drove. As they reached the home, Tadashi slowed and let his younger brother off, and held his hand out so he could have the helmet back, which he got it thrown at him. The older male drove off, not even giving him a goodbye as his smaller brother jogged up to the steps and knocked on the door. The person whom opened the door was Heath cliff, who put his arms behind his back after he was greeted by the smaller Himada. "Hey, are Jade and Fred here?" He asked, earning a 'Yes. They're in the living room.', Heathcliff stepping aside and letting him pass by.

He made it to the living room with ease, walking in to a large room with a flat screen covering the wall, and Jade watching a stupid cheesy Nick Cage film. Jade was cringing, and Fred was just kind of asleep "Why would you even be watching this crap...?" He himself was cringing, but the thing that Jade said next nearly knocked himself off of his feet.

"My friend likes Nick Cage...Like, a lot, and I wanted to see what he liked so much about them..."

"But he's horrible."

"I agree, he's a terrible actor and makes horrible movies." She said simply, turning off the large television and quickly turning so she could see her friend. "Hiro! We should go shopping! I've seen some of the things that people wear, and I reeeeaaally liked some of it!"

"What—Why now?"

"Cause I have a lot of money right now!" He let himself blink and his jaw drop at the large wad of cash she held up.

"How did you get all of that!?"

"My Grandpas site, they just randomly sent it to me!"

Hiro shrugged and nodded. "Alright, we can go shopping. That would be cool, I guess."

Jade gave a bright smile and glomped Hiro, able to jump over the couch and waking up Fred. "Whoa wha—Jade what are you doing to Hiro!?"

"Hugging him, duh!"

"Girls can't hug guys...It's like...A secret code thing!"

"Oh..."

Jade let go of Hiro, who was just kind of standing petrified, and like stone with a red face. Jade waved a hand in front of his face, and he practically woke up with a small 'wha...?' before he realized what happened and just laughed, "Pshh, that doesn't matter." He gave a wave of his hand to emphasize. Jade smiled and nodded, walking toward the door before both of the males began to follow her.

"Wait...Where is the place of shopping?" She asked, looking towards both of them.

"I will lead the way." Fred said, an easy-going grin on his face as he led them towards a car, a chauffeur already in the car waiting for them. They all three got into the car, Fred telling him where to go. They were driving, quite comfortable for the first five or so minutes, Jade was in the middle, basically squished in the luxury car. It wasn't really awkward until Fred yawned and stretched, basically shoving the two younger kids into each other. Jade tried to squirm away, only making it more awkward for each other. Fred finished stretching and put his arms down, Jade scooting away, a blush even on her freckle-ridden face. She played around with a small band on her finger, that one being a bright pink.

"What are the bands for, anyways?" Hiro asked, looking at the bright bands on her fingers.

"Oh, they're for so I don't forget to do things!"

"Really? What's this one for?" He pointed towards a dull red one, which looked worn by time and everything. She had taken very good care for it.

"Oh...That's from one of my friends...His name is Dave, and one day it just appeared on my finger." She shrugged, smiling, it wasn't her usual happy smile, just one that seemed to want to remember what had happened the day it had appeared. It was clear she would never have the chance to know. She suddenly perked up again, smiling. "Anyways, how long is it until we get there?"

"Maybe two or one more minute. We don't live that far from the mall, y'know." Fred said, that smug grin on his face like usual. The car came to a stop beside the curb of the mall, the chauffeur came around and opening the door for the three, Fred, Jade, and Hiro all climbed out onto the sidewalk, the black car was gone in a second, leaving them on the bustling sidewalk. Jade led herself to the door, eyes shining as she stared at everything. Once she stepped inside, the smells of everything hit her nose in a split second, making almost inevitable vertigo. Hiro and Fred helped her until she was able to have the vision she needed,

/I'm sorry for the ending of the chapter, I promise I'll make the next chapter awesome! I just think I'm making these to long, thank you for being awesome! Uvu" Thanks if you fav/review/read! Thanks! c: /


	6. Chapter 6

All three of them were walking around the mall, Jade was actually enjoying herself. She blinked as she looked into the store which was practically covered in fake graffiti, and looked at both Fred and Hiro. "What's in there?"

Both of the males cringed as the saw the vague inside of the store. "Some place you'll never want to go into..." Hiro mumbled, although it was clear enough for her to hear. She gave a nod and continued on, skipping through before another store caught her eye. Oh hey, it looked way cool. Maybe even punk rock and stuff. She gasped, not even asking what it was before she ran in. Hiro followed her, Fred just continued to wander around. He would find them later, or he would find a way to contact them.

Jade walked around the large store, finding basically a couple shirts she wanted, and even a headband. The headband had large, poofy white ears, a lot like a dogs. On the tag, it said it was a cat's ears, but they looks just like Bec's. She smiled at that, One of the shirts was very heavily Japanese styled, it ended on the upper thigh. A green-ish yellow made the embroidery and designs on it, also a large yellow ribbon which went to a bow on the back. Oh, hey, she knew how to tie that. She smiled to herself before looking at the price tag, a '$49,50' was printed on it, she hummed and nodded, still getting it.

She walked up to the counter, setting down the head band and dress-shirt thing, paying for it and walking out of the store. "Eh? Where'd Hiro go...?" She asked, her eyes getting covered, and a small 'Guess who?' coming from the person.

"Hiro!" Jade said cheerfully, her eyes getting uncovered by the young teen. She turned around, expecting to see the male, though she was eye to eye with the rather...Large chest of a kimono, it being a bright-pinkish color. The woman herself who was only about a bit taller than Jade, and the weirdest part was that she was wearing a lot of face-paint. There were two others, a shorter one which was eye-leveled with Jade and had hair covering her left eye was holding a parasol, and looked totally bored. Jade's green eyes looked over to the tallest and lankiest one, she had a bun and looked actually very...Ugly. All three of them were wearing short kimonos, which made it seem as if they were trying to leave nothing to the mind.

"Oh...Um, hello!" She said, trying not to sound scared. The one which she was chest-leveled to spoke, a heavy Japanese accent dripping onto her smooth voice.

"Hello, we're the Fujita sisters. Our boss said that we needed to find a person. That person fit your facial expressions, eyes, and just about everything about you. Would you like to come with us, dear?~"She had hard-set eyes which were even contradicting themselves, they seemed hard, yet soft. It was weird...

Jade hunched up slightly before giving a nod. "Y-yes, ma'am." She was being led by the three of them, a dropping feeling in her stomach because she was realizing that this wasn't anything set up by Hiro or Fred, and just decided to go with it. So then she wouldn't be getting hurt at all, which would be the good part. She brushed some of her dark-brown locks behind her ear as she was led outside, panic setting in that she might not be getting out of this for awhile. "_Hiro, pleeeaaasssee help me find a way out of this!" _She thought to herself, trying not to seem shaky in anyway possible.

Hiro exited the shop with a bag of his own. There were necklaces he bought, each of them having something that represented one of his friends, and brother, though he tried to spot Jade and found nothing anywhere. Even if it had been a short while, she would've been tailing him. Pulling out his phone, he looked at a new text.

_Jade-Chan: hiro! theres these people and they just randomly picked me up! help! they call themselves the fujita sisters and say they work for this guy named 'yama'! I hope that you can help! :(_

He could almost hear his heart drop. "Yama...?" He mumbled, "Where have I...? Bot-fights." His face turned to one of determination as he began to walk around the mall for any sight of her, only finding a phone. This said phone was actually quite nice compared to his flip-phone. How had she even afforded everything she had? That was beside the point, someone had taken her god knows where. Well, most likely she was in the illegal underbelly of San Fransokyo. He began to walk out of the mall, finding the black car which had both Fred and the chauffeur in it. Fred looked over to him. "Where's Jade, though?"

"Uh...She said she wanted to walk back to your place...?"

"I'm not stupid enough to know you're lying, you know. But seriously, where is she?"

"...Fred, don't kill me." He said before he breathed in, telling him about the text he had gotten and about Yama and the Fujita sisters. All in all, Fred suddenly looked slightly worried about what was going to happen to her.

"Oh my god...We have to get her back, I mean we've only known her for like two days, but she's awesome!" Both Hiro and Fred gave a nod, practically vowing to find her.

~*~Timeskip, at Hiro's house/Cafe/thing~*~

Hiro began to pace around the room, as if he were nervous about something. His brother wasn't there so there wasn't really any way to try and think of a better plan than to just go in there and try to find the inner workings of the place. He frowned slightly before looking over to the clock. Oh, hey. They were probably just getting back from lunch. He began to walk down the stairs, humming slightly. It wasn't really all that late, so he was just trying to take his time to getting to the school. And he was going to have to make a plan, so of course it was just going to take awhile. He gave a hum as he bounded down the road, taking almost a sprint towards the small way towards the school.

But if anything, his mind was on his friend, Jade. There was something wrong if he wanted to say that within the small amount of knowing her, he was already starting to like her. Not in the friendly way, in the way leaning more towards relationships. He only knew it would end in tragedy, of course. He felt a small buzzing in his pocket, his eyebrows furrowing as he grabbed the two phones and looking at them. He gave a blink as he stared at the phone, a text from a male by the name of 'Dave Strider'. What an odd name, if he dare say so himself. He clicked onto the phone, noticing it had no password and just going straight to the texts. He hummed and quickly sent a text over to this male. He didn't really know how, but he was able to keep slightly cool about this whole thing.

GG: Hello, sir, or whatever. But I have acquired Jade's phone because she was somewhat...Well, kidnapped. I was on my way out to find her, and she was nowhere in sight. I'm planning on finding her, so it was nice to meet you.

He smiled slightly at himself for the stupidity of his text before another one buzzed in, signaling that this Dave had tested back.

TG: oh

TG: im actually in san franwhatever right now

TG: so me and my brother can help you

Hiro gave a small blink as he stared at the gleaming phone in his hand with a tilt of his head.

GG: If you would like too, I can ask my brother to ditch school and just come and get you. When does your plane arrive?

TG: were already in the city

TG: so theres no worry

A blink and smile came onto his face, he gave a nod.

GG: Alright. There's some place we need to meet, in order to find Jade.

He texted him the directions and all, simply shrugging and putting the phone away when he didn't get anything back. He ran towards the college, hoping to find Tadashi. He ran into the lab, breathing out heavily. All eyes turned towards him, worrying. "Hiro? What's wrong?" Honey Lemon asked, sympathy and worry in her eyes. Hiro looked up, breathing out.

"I-I have news to tell you guys. I'll really need your help."

Wasabi narrowed his eyes. "What kind of news is it?"

"Yeah, and why should we listen?" Gogo sassed, chewing loudly on her gum. Hiro looked up.

"Weeelll, it's bad news. And you should listen because it's about one of our friends...More specifically Jade..."

"Ooooooh~ Does someone have a cruuuuuuush~?" Wasabi piped up, grinning, as if he didn't hear the 'bad news' part.

"No! J-just listen!"Hiro's face heated up slightly, a blush coming onto his face nearly full blast. By this point Tadashi had walked out, giving a small 'hmmm?' with him, and a gentle grin.

"Well, Jade has...You know the bot-fighter leader Yama?" They all nodded, narrowing their eyes. "Some of his henchmen had kind of taken Jade..." He looked down with a sigh, feeling guilt make millions of paper-weights onto his heart. Damn. He felt hella bad.

"W-whoa what?"Gogo asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You heard me. I can show you proof, by having Jade's phone. She has a friend who's going to help us, too. The guys name is Dave Strider.."

They all sighed, before Hiro piped up again after he had gotten Jade's phone out. "We should probably make a plan on what we're going to do before we do anything else, though." He showed them all the texts, earning a bit of a reaction from them, yet he had only gotten a shrug from Gogo before she walked off. It was clear she was thinking, though. Tadashi was looking like he was thinking rather hard.

"Well, we can probably get in there if we all made robots..." This made Hiro's head pop up and look up at everything that all of his comrades had made. Maybe he could actually make them robots like all of their inventions. Thoughts were flooding to his mind as he walked around.

"Though it would probably have to be completed by tomorrow...Which one of these things was the easiest for you guys to make?"

Honey Lemon gasped, raising her hand. "Mine! It's just a couple compounds!"She gave a giggle.

"How long did it take you to make the compounds into that?"

"...A lot of experimenting?"

He shrugged. "Can you make it aga-?"

"Hiro, Just use mine."Gogo rolled her eyes, tossing two smaller versions of her wheels at him, and then two more. "Make something out of it." She said simply, turning away from him and working on her bike again.

He nodded a thanks at her back, walking off to go and attempt to make a robot out of it in a couple hours. That was probably going to be harder than he would've thought.

[~] With Jade [~]

She gave a groan as she put her head in her hands, currently sitting in a building smelling of sweat, sake, and gambling. It was starting to get dark, and hope was still heavy in her heart, though it had faded since she was taken from the mall. No, she wasn't being starved, but there was face paint on her face, seeming as if it were in bright green lightning stripes. She had no idea where the inspiration had come from though.

A male had strode their way up to her back, Jade not taking any notice to him. Nor did she want to. She had noticed his presence, though she didn't want to acknowledge him. She felt hands on her still-growing curves, and jumped out of the chair, pointing a finger at the guy. "Don't you DARE touch me!" She growled, noticing how drunk the stranger looked.

"Hey, I was just trying to have a good time, you don't have to kill it." He stumbled back, rolling his eyes and walking off. She was hoping she was going to be fine, and maybe she was just going to be able to escape..Maybe not, it was a slightly scary thought to think she wasn't going to be able to get out of there. She shook her head, attempting to get the thoughts out of her fighting was starting, and she was just hoping that maybe Hiro...Or any of her friends, was going to come for her. She breathed in, staring up at the sky, since the roof was open from the bar. Thankfully, it wasn't raining. Well, not water.


End file.
